Tulsa
by dracocrazy322
Summary: Maverick is a classic greaser: bad family, hoody appearance, not much money, too much alcohol. When he moves to Tulsa, that doesn't change, but he might. He meets our favorite greasers and instantly becomes good friends with them. Plz R%R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Maverick Casey, 14, just moved to Tulsa from Oklahoma City. His family doesn't have too much money. He lives with his mom, Laura, his big brother, Kale, and his abusive father, Mark. He has math with Ponyboy. He becomes fast friends with Pony and the gang, but what will he do when his father tries to ruin everything?**

**Rated T for language and future violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Outsiders****.**

**Chapter 1: New Kid**

"Class? I would like you to meet our new student, Maverick Casey," Mrs. Padden said.

_Good Lord! _I thought. _The other teachers didn't do this. What's wrong with this chick? She's obviously never been a new student before. _

"Where did you move here from?" Mrs. Padden questioned.

"Oklahoma City," I replied, not bothering to look up from my Keds. They were almost as ripped up as my pants. My black Jimmi Hendrix t-shirt was a little too big, seeing as it was my seventeen year-old brother Kale's.

"What I wanna know, is why the hell you would move to Tulsa?" some wise-ass spoiled type in the third row asked. A few of the other spoiled types around him laughed.

"Well, what I wanna know, is why the hell are yer pants so short?" I mimicked. All the hoody-looking dudes in the back laughed like I just said the funniest thing they had ever heard.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Mrs. Padden told the class. To me she said, "You may sit in the empty seat next to Ponyboy in the back row."

I went and sat next to one of the hoody-looking guys who was apparently Ponyboy. He looked like any other hood, greasy hair, grungy clothes, but I could tell he was a little different. Like maybe he was smarter or was decent, just came from a poor family. He snuck a little sideways glance at me when I sat down. He had green eyes like the kind I wanted. I had blue-grey eyes I thought looked too girly. I looked at the paper he was writing on.

_Damn, _I thought, _he's already half-way done with the homework and class just started! _Mrs. Padden started talking again and I had to tear my eyes off his paper.

It was after school, and I was walking home. I was about half-way there when a red Stingray pulled up next to me. The dude I insulted in math was in the passenger seat and one of his buddies was in the back. Some older-looking checkerboards were in the car with them.

"Well, well, well, what've we got here?" the driver said, "You the shithead who insulted my buddy, Mike, here?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I drawled and kept on walking. _Shit, they're beat the crap outta me. I wish I'd just gone with Kale. _

The car crept along beside me. The driving was saying something, but I was too busy looking for anyone to help me. There were four guys walking behind me. One of them was Ponyboy from math, another was Johnny from my science class, and the other two were seniors. One of them looked real tough and the other one was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt and was bouncing around like a goofball. _Well, they're as good as I'm gonna get._

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" the driver yelled. He looked even more pissed than my dad was when I drank the last of his beer on a dare and puked all over the couch. And he was so pissed I had to go to the emergency room when he was done with me.

Ponyboy and his friends were looking at us now. _Thank God, _I thought. _Maybe they'll help me now. I may talk big, but I ain't no fighter._ They started over. The tough looking senior puts his hand on my shoulders and gives the driver a death-glare.

"What'd you want, pansy?" he asked the driver.

"Ain't none of your business, ass-wipe," he shot back.

"Oh, but I think it is. Now piss off," the guy holding my shoulder snarled. He kicked the car and walked me off. Ponyboy, Johnny, and the other dude followed. To my surprise, the car drove off, its squealing tires barely covering the stream of curses they were shouting at us. The tough-looking guy took his hand off my shoulder.

"I'm Steve," he said, "that's Two-Bit," he indicated to the other senior, " and they're Pony and Johnny. Who are you?"

"I'm Maverick. I just moved here from Oklahoma City. Thanks for helping me out," I replied.

"We're heading over to the DX then to my place, you wanna come?" Pony asked.

I agreed even though I had no idea what the DX was. I learned it was the gas station that Steve and Pony's brother, Soda, worked at. We met up with their other friend, Dally, who was a real hood and scared the shit outta me at first. After a while, I warmed up to him and learned he was pretty nice if you stayed on his good side. Steve and Soda were best friends and never could stop smiling around each other. Two-Bit never could stop laughing or cracking jokes or just being a spaz. Pony seemed kinda shy but real decent and smart. Johnny didn't say anything but "Hey, Dal" when he saw him. I figured he must have been hurt real bad when he was real young.

Two-Bit, Dally, Pony, Johnny, and I went over to Pony's place. The door wasn't locked but no one was home. They never said anything about parents so I didn't either, just in case something had happened to them. We hung out for a wile then went over to the vacant lot at the end of their block to play football.

After a while Pony's other brother, Darry, joined us. He seemed nice and was absolutely huge and strong. I was on a team with Pony and Darry. We were mostly just goofing around and one time I was running with the ball and Darry just picked me up and ran the rest of the way. It was the most fun I had ever had.

Until he showed up.

I was tossing the ball back and forth with Darry and the rest of the guys were sitting on the ground smoking I had just tossed the ball to Darry when the car pulled up behind us.

"Maverick."

That's all he had to say to send a shiver down my back. _Oh, shit, I was supposed to be home an hour ago. _I turned around slowly and there he was, sitting in our car with a look of extreme fury on his face.

My father.

**Poor Maverick. I will try to post as often as I can, but now I have to do homework. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maverick Casey, 14, just moved to Tulsa from Oklahoma City. His family doesn't have much money. He lives with his mom, Laura, his big brother, Kale, and his abusive father, Mark. He has math with Ponyboy and becomes fast friends with the gang. What will happen when his father tries to ruin everything?**

**Rated T for language and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Outsiders.**

**Chapter 2: Oh, Shit**

"I-I'll see you guys tomorrow," I stuttered. I jogged to the car and got in without looking at my father. We drove off at an amazing speed. _Ugh, I finally get some friends and now they're gonna think I'm a freak._

We made it to the stoplight without acknowledging each other's presence. When we stopped, I guessed I'd better start apologizing.

"Uh, I"-

_**Boom!**_

Pain exploded in my left temple. Warm, sticky blood started pouring down my face. _Holy, shit! _

"Didn't I tell ya to be home at 4:00 so we could keep unpacking? Huh? Didn't I tell ya that?"

"Y-yes, sir. I'm sorry, I just"-

"Just what? Forgot? That's yer only excuse? Well, bub, I can tell ya the only way I'll accept that is if you have amnesia, and you don't!" my father shouted.

The veins were standing out on his neck, he was so mad. You'd think I robbed a liquor store or something. I tried to staunch the blood pulsing out of my head. It was so bad the left half of my face was covered in blood along with my left arm. I could already feel it swelling.

"I give you one instruction, one simple thing to remember, but you still fuck it up!" he raged. This could go on a while. I decide to look sorry and tend to my wound. We got home before I could really do anything for it. I got out of the car and decided to just take off my shirt and wrap it around my head. It was already ruined, anyway.

I was about to go up the stairs when my mom came out. She saw me covered in blood and screamed. She almost fainted. I must have looked pretty gross. I felt pretty gross. Kale was in the living room when I came in.

"Who did that to you?" he demanded.

"Who do ya think?" I replied. I was in the bathroom trying to clean off some of the blood to see how bad it was when Kale started yelling at our father. I heard a sickening thump and knew he had hit him. That pissed me off. He had a reason to hit me, but he ain't got no reason to hit Kale.

"What you hittin' him for?" I shouted at my father. I had to duck to avoid getting hit in the head by the Jack Daniel's bottle he threw at me. Now my mom was yelling at him, but I wasn't worried, he never hits her. He knows that she'd just run off with me and Kale.

I went back in the bathroom and cleaned up. I wrapped a bandage around my head and it stained red almost instantaneously. _Shit, I gotta go to school like this tomorrow._ I went into my room and fell asleep to my parents fighting and the rich kid's laughter intermingling to make the kind of sound you might hear in an insane asylum.

My second day at my new school and one of the worst days of my life. The rich guys laughed, the girls practically screamed, and the hoods just ignored it- except Pony, Johnny, Steve, and Two-Bit. I saw them hanging around before class and tried to avoid them, but Pony is one fast dude.

"Hey were you- oh my God! What happened?" Pony shouted. He looked at my face with a look of horror and awe. The rest of the boys caught up about then.

"Holy shit!" "Jesus!" "Who did that?" they all said at once.

"I ain't gonna tell you who did it so don't bother asking!" I snapped.

"Was it your dad? The guy who picked you up at the lot?" Johnny asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. And how'd you know he was my father?" I questioned suspiciously.

He just shrugged. I guess asking that used up his words for the day.

"Damn, we were worried about you when that guy peeled out like that. Why was he so mad?" Two-Bit asked. _Wow, they were worried about me. They really are good guys. Maybe I should just tell 'em. _

"Okay, fine. It was my father. I was supposed to be home at 4:00 and it was like, 5:30. So he got pissed, clobbered me, and hollered at me. My brother tried stick up for me so he clobbered him, too. I yelled at him for hitting Kale and he chucked a beer at my head. So then he and my mom started fighting. The end." I explained.

Their reactions were mixed. Steve looked pissed, Pony and Two-Bit looked sad, and Johnny had a look on his face like "I know. And it only gets worse." So that's what happened to him.

The bell rang and I headed of to English. _Maybe it won't be too bad here after all. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! You should know the story by now! Thank you so much for the feedback, you have no idea how good it feels to know people are reading and enjoying this! Sorry chapter 2 wasn't very good. It was late, but I was writing on my mom's laptop and I couldn't save it cuz I'm not supposed to cuss. Shh! **

**Rated T for language and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Outsiders. ****No matter how much I wish I did.**

**This first scene takes place in Pony's kitchen. It is the afternoon after Maverick's dad clobbered him. It's a Friday, so Darry was home early. Maverick, Kale, Pony, and the gang were hanging out there. When Darry saw Maverick's wound he started fussing over it like the big brother he is. The gang went to play football, leaving Maverick, Kale and Darry behind. Enjoy!**

"Come _on,_ Darry! It's not even that bad!" I complained.

"Yes, it is. You need stitches," Darry replied while he was leaving the room. Kale was sitting on the counter, sipping a beer. He was sporting a black eye, but he was more worried about me. Turns out he has science with Steve, so he came along. He and the rest of the gang got along really well, especially him and Dally.

Darry came back into the room with a needle and some blue thread. It dawned on me that he was actually going to _sew_ my _head._ With, like, a _needle. In and out of my face!_

"No! Nononononono! You are not, under any circumstances, sticking that thing in my head! No way! Huh-uh! Never!" I exclaimed, trying to find somewhere to hide. I was _deathly_ afraid of needles.

"Waa! Waa! Waa! Let me call the wambulence!" Kale mocked. He dragged me back into the kitchen and held me in the chair. Darry started stitching up my cut. It was the weirdest feeling. It was like getting stung by a bee over and over. He almost messed up because I was squirming around so much.

"Now, was that so bad?" Kale asked in a sickly sweet voice. I knew he was kidding, but I said yes anyway. The stitches felt weird. They were itchy, but Darry said I had to leave them alone. We walked down to the lot, where the game was already in full swing. Kale ran in and tackled Dally. If it had been anyone else, he would have beaten them to a pulp, but he just laughed. For some reason, Dally seemed to like Kale as much as he liked Johnny. I was not, under any circumstances _(Stupid Darry, using my own words against me.) _allowed to play because my stitches might come out. So I sat with Johnny and watched them.

We went back to the Curtis house around six. Kale and I didn't have to be home until midnight. We had dinner there (chocolate cake, Darry wasn't planning on so many people. It was probably the best dinner I ever had.). Steve left at eight because he had a date with his girlfriend. Dally and Two-Bit went to find a poker game and get drunk around ten. At eleven-thirty Kale said we should get going.

"Thanks for having us," I said to Darry.

"No problem. Hey, Johnny, you spending the night?" he asked as we left. Johnny nodded yes and they soon got in an argument over when they had to go to bed.

Walking through the chill night air felt good on my stitches. _Oh shit! My stitches!_

"What's he gonna do when he sees my stitches?" I question Kale.

"Uuh, you still got your bandage?"

"Yeah," I answered my voice filled with skepticism.

"Wrap it around your head, it'll cover them," Kale explained. I did. He was right, as usual. We walked in silence for the rest of the way. There were a few sirens in the distance. A car full of drunken rich kids drove by. Pony had explained to me that the rich people that live on the West side of town were Socs. The poor kids that lived on the East side were called Greasers. There was an ongoing war between the two groups. Socs jumped Greasers for fun. Greasers never really jumped Socs because they usually traveled in huge groups.

Our parents were fighting when we got home, so we just went straight to bed. _Man, that must have been the best day of my life. _Once I fell asleep, I dreamed that I could go over to the Curtis's everyday and just play football and hang out and never have to go home or go to school. It was amazing.

The next day I did go over to Pony's house, but it was just him, Johnny, Dally, and me. Darry, Steve, and Soda were working, Kale was sleeping, and Two-Bit was too hung-over. We played football for a while, then went to mall where we were joined by Kale and Two-Bit. Kale paid for our lunch and we sat around blowing straw covers at the waitresses. They finally kicked us out, so we just walked around. Dally got in a shouting match with a couple of Socs, getting both of our groups kicked out. We glared at each other in the parking lot until the Socs drove away.

"Suck my balls!" Dally shouted at their retreating car.

Feeling confident, I looked up at him and asked innocently, "What balls?" He glared at me and went to grab me, but I'm almost as fast as Ponyboy.

"You little- get back here!" he shouted as he started to follow.

"Make me!" I shouted back. He growled, but I just laughed and kept running. The guys were doubled over, laughing, even Johnny. Two-Bit was rolling around on the ground, clutching his sides. We ran all around the parking lot, going in-between or over cars. After a while, Dally gave up the chase, but I stayed away just to be safe. He still looked pissed. When that got boring, I decided to go over and make a truce. He got me in a headlock so fast I didn't know what happened at first. We walked back over to the other guys and Kale made Dally let me go. He did, but not after messing up my hair.

We walked back over to Pony's house and played some more football. We played for a while, and then just tossed the ball back and forth between all of us. Darry and Soda came back around five. Kale and I had to lave to go eat dinner at our house.

We had been eating for about ten minutes when my father noticed my stitches. I had forgotten to put the bandage back on.

"Where'd you get those stitches? You didn't go to the hospital, did you? Hospitals cost money you know!" he'd asked.

"No, sir. My friend's brother did them. He says he has to take them out next week," I replied. He said he was worried about the money, but I know he was scared I was gonna tell someone he did it.

"Has he done stitches before?" my mom asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, he's done them twice before," I lied. I didn't know if he'd done them before, I was too busy worrying about him doing them on me.

Relief spread over her face for a second, and then she looked worried again. She's always worried when Kale and I are this close to our father. It made me wonder why she didn't just divorce him. I had asked her once. I was ten and he had just beaten a thirteen year-old Kale pretty badly.

"_Ugh, I can't believe he did that!" she had grumbled while looking for an ice-pack and bandages for Kale._

"_Why don't you divorce him, Mommy?" I had asked, remembering the times he had hit me. Sixteen times with a belt, eleven times with his hands, seven times with his feet, and once with an empty beer bottle. I had a seven inch scar on the top of my head from that._

"_I can't. I love him- when he's not hitting you two of course," she replied. She pressed the ice-pack to Kales lip and wrapped one of the bandages around his head. Another went around his wrist where our father had nicked him with a knife. My mom wrapped one around her own hand where she had cut herself while trying to get the knife away from my father._

"_Why do you love him?" I asked._

"_He used to be so sweet. He was always giving me attention, gifts I didn't need but didn't refuse. He used to love you two. I think he still does. He used to take you to the park for hours. Then he lost his job, and… I don't know," she ended with a sigh._

"_Well I hate him!" Kale said, having regained consciousness while she was talking. She just gave him a sad half-smile and continued treating his wounds._


	4. Chapter 4

**You know the plot. Bit of OOC (Pony).**

**I do not own ****The Outsiders.**

**Sorry this took so long, I got stuck.**

**Rated T for language and violence.**

**Chapter 4: The Prank**

"Your shoe's untied," Kale remarked. I almost looked down when I realized that was impossible.

"I'm not wearing shoes," I replied. I knew that trick, he'd say something that would make me look down, I would, and he'd put an ice-cube down the back of my shirt. He frowned while I laughed at him.

"Well, you better put 'em on, we're gonna be late," he commanded, trying to regain his dignity. We were heading to school. I was gong slow because I wanted the day to go slow: Darry was supposed to take out my stitches after school, and Dally said that hurt more than getting them in.

Personally, I didn't think I even had to go to school today. We had block scheduling _and_ an assembly that would take up two of the three periods we were supposed to have. Fortunately, they were math and P.E. and I had both of them with Ponyboy. I wanted to pull a prank, but Pony wasn't totally sure yet.

"Com'on, slow-poke, we can't be late today!" Kale shouted. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my stuff, and followed him out to the car.

I met up with Pony outside our math class. I didn't get why we couldn't just go straight to the cafeteria, but, you know, schools are all screwed up.

He looked slightly pissed off. When I asked him about it he just shrugged so I decided to drop it.

"Hey, are we pulling that prank?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah," I replied, smirking. _So much for Darry will kill me if I get in trouble. _We were gonna sneak out of the assembly and change a bunch of Soc's locker combos. I had been in the attendance office getting a tardy slip when the principal left in a hurry. I could see a cabinet marked 'Locker Combos' in Sharpie. I decided I would just go in and, you know, take a peek. I found it unlocked and swiped the combos of some of the Socs who were in our classes. I had to change locker combos once in summer school so I know how to do it.

The bell rang and Mr. Caporaso, our P.E. teacher, led us into the cafeteria. Luckily, he put our class in the back. Pony and I managed to slip out quietly after he took role. We ducked into a bathroom to wait until the coast was clear. We emerged after about fifteen minutes and got to work.

At first, we were really nervous that some was going to come around the corner and see what we were doing. But after 20 minutes and 16 lockers between the two of us, we started to relax. That probably wasn't a very good idea.

"What are you two doing out here?" our assistant principal, Mr. Lipsy, demanded of us. Luckily, we didn't have any lockers open.

"Uuuuuuhhhh…" I replied real intelligent-like.

"We're going to the bathroom, sir," Ponyboy lied. I just nodded my head.

"Well, there are about five bathrooms in between here and the cafeteria," he shot back, "Now get back in there!"

We practically ran back to the cafeteria. We slipped in just as the first speaker was getting off the stage and everyone was clapping. The greaser we sat down next to eyed us carefully before he asked me what we were doing.

"Changing the combos on some Socs lockers, Lipsy almost caught us," I whispered. He smirked and nodded his approval. Just then, the next dude came up on the stage and I had to pretend I was paying attention. 'Course, I wish I had been paying attention. If I had been I would've noticed that the people in front of us were Socs and heard me say what Pony and I had been doing.

I was relieved when the first half of the assembly was over. I didn't even know what it was about. It must have had something to do with flying, 'cause the dudes kept talking about lifting ourselves up. Pony and I wandered around the hallways, smirking at the Socs that were cussing out their lockers because they couldn't get them open. Lots of people were laughing at them, greasers and Socs alike.

It was soon time to go back to the cafeteria for the second half. Too soon, in my opinion. While everyone was sitting down, someone came on over the loudspeaker.

"Will Maverick Casey, Kale Casey, Ponyboy Curtis, and Sodapop Curtis please report to Principal Whacker's office, Maverick, Ponyboy, and Sodapop to Principal Whacker's office? Thank you," she said in a slightly amused, but bored voice. Pony and I exchanged glances as we walked out amid the _Ooooo_ing of our classmates. _What was going on?_

"Wait- did she say Principal _Whacker?_" I asked Ponyboy.

"Yeah…"

"That ain't a good name," I said, shaking my head. Just then, Soda caught up with us.

"What the hell is going on, Pony?" he asked, "You don't think something happened to Darry, do ya?"

"They wouldn't call me and Kale up if something happened to him," I reassured Soda. He just nodded. I could tell he didn't believe me, but he wanted to. Kale joined us, but didn't say anything.

We walked to the office building in a sort of line. Soda and Kale walked next to each other, and Pony and I walked slightly behind and to the side of our brothers, shooting each other furtive glances. I was sure we were thinking along the same lines: _Did they find out?_

**Whoo! Cliffy! Sorry this took so damn long. Sorry it's a cliff but I think this is sufficient. School's out in two weeks, so I will be updating more then. Thanks to Steph36 for the idea. Sorry I didn't use your idea operaluva823, I will use it in my Breakfast Club fic. Anyhoo, read and review plz!**


	5. AN: Very Important

**AN: yes I know that last chapter might have slightly confusing to some. Yes, I made Soda stay in school, which contradicts me saying he worked fulltime in the first chapter. I meant that he worked fulltime on weekends. Idk if that's real, but it is in my world. Also, I said Two-Bit was a senior when he is, in fact, in grade eleven, not twelve. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please review people! I have 96 hits and ten reviews last time I checked.**


	6. Poll

**Hey, sorry, this is another non-chapter, but I put up a poll about this story on my profile and it would be nice if you voted. The survival of this story depends on it.**


End file.
